Free
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Voldemort Wins!AU. Blaise is sickened by everything that has happened since Voldemort won. Warning: Character Death


**Title:** Free  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Blaise/Daphne  
 **Warnings:** Character Death  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,317  
 **Summary:** Voldemort Wins!AU. Blaise is sickened by everything that has happened since Voldemort won.

 **Notes:**

 **Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition:** Season 2 – Round 8 – **Montrose Magpies -** Chaser 2 – In a Voldemort Wins! AU, answer the following question. What happens to Hogwarts? **Prompts -** 1\. (word) allegiance **/** 3\. (word) moonlight **/** 4\. (word) revolution

 **Investment Building Challenge:** Voldemort wins!au

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Abderus – Write about someone who dies while helping someone else.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Ancient Runes – Task 1 - Write about a character finding light in the darkness - you're free to interpret this however you want! **Prompt –** (word) eradicate

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 306. Fault

* * *

Blaise watches as the Carrows target a Half-blood. The scared witch backs up again the wall. "I didn't mean to," she cries, her face red and blotchy.

Amycus smirks. "Poor, little Lisa. Maybe our Lord should have eradicated filthy Half-bloods as well as Mud-bloods. Really, one is almost as bad the other. Don't you think, Sister?"

"Certainly," Alecto answers. "Thankfully, our Lord has put us in charge of the Hogwarts students and their punishments. What should it be?"

Amycus doesn't verbally answer. Instead, he points his wand at Lisa and shouts, "Crucio!"

Lisa falls to the ground, writhing in agony.

He closes his eyes to the scene, feeling like a coward as turns his back on the screeching Ravenclaw.

Ever since Voldemort won during his fourth year, with Potter's death, the school got turned upside down. Muggle-borns were gone. Most of them were killed, but some were given to loyal Death Eaters to keep as pets. He shudders when he thinks about what the still living ones have to suffer through. Death would have been kinder. He knows that Hermione Granger, who was considered prime meat because of her association with Potter, had been giving to Lucius. Blaise doesn't even know if she's still alive. For her sake, he hopes not.

The Carrow siblings were put in charge of the school and punishments. Although Pure-bloods are mostly treated okay, the Half-bloods are constantly tortured for of the smallest infraction.

Classes are horrible. There's no Defense Against the Dark Arts. Only Dark Arts. Transfiguration and Charms is a joke, and in Potions, the only thing they learn about is making poisons, or any potions that have the ability to kill.

Many parents wanted to take their children out of school, especially the parents of Half-bloods, but Voldemort made that illegal. All British Half-bloods and Pure-bloods are forced to attend Hogwarts. Otherwise, they, along with their families, will be killed. The Weasleys are gone because they refused to bow down to the Dark Lord. Susan Bones is alive, but she's completely orphaned as her aunt had been killed when the Dark Lord rose to power.

It seemed like all of the fight went out of her too when she realized she was completely alone. And her quiet acceptance is the only reason she's still alive. Or at least that's Blaise's theory.

When Blaise walks down the corridor, he keeps his head down. There are no sounds of laughter; it's eerily silent because everyone's terrified of drawing attention to themselves, drawing the attention of the resident Death Eater staff and their wands.

He looks up at the sound of a shout and sees Draco roughly grabbing Astoria with a groping hand. Blaise sneers at his once friend. Although some Pure-bloods hate what has happened to the school, others—like Draco—revel in the power they now have.

Blaise wants to go over there and stop it; he knows Daphne would do anything to protect her sister if she was here, but Theo and Pansy are with Draco and in a three-on-one battle, Blaise doesn't stand a chance. He doesn't have the foolhardy bravery of a Gryffindor. And his Slytherin cunning seems to be lacking lately.

That night, Blaise creeps out of the Slytherin Common Room. He's followed by a few younger Slytherins, along with Tracey and Daphne.

They gather by the Black Lake under the moonlight and wait. They're not standing there for a long time before Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and Hufflepuffs all come.

The four houses stand together for the first time in recent history, and all it took was the upcoming revolution. They're ready to take back their school from the Death Eaters, with or without help from the rebels. "No one was followed, right?"

Everyone looks at each other, seriousness etched on their faces.

Blaise never thought he would have an allegiance to Half-bloods. He never thought he would side with the Muggle-borns when it came to equality, but even he knows that this can't keep happening. A school is supposed to be safe, not a place to fear. And it will never be safe with Voldemort in charge.

Daphne and Astoria had learned from their parents that the rebels were going after the Ministry. Since Voldemort will be distracted by the coup at the Ministry, now is the time to strike and take back their freedom at the school. The students are doing this on their own. The Carrows, Snape, and the lesser Death Eaters can't stop _all_ of them, and every witch and wizard deserves the same education no matter who their parents are: Pure-bloods, Half-bloods, and Muggle-borns.

Suddenly, they're no longer alone. Spells whiz around them. Blaise and Daphne both fall into a defensive stance.

The other students follow. The Carrows and Snape come, followed by the lower level Death Eaters that roam Hogwarts's corridors.

Daphne spares Blaise a quick glance. "No matter what happens tonight, this isn't your fault," she whispers fervently.

Blaise briefly closes his eyes, understanding Daphne's meaning. He's the one that rallied the students, got them to see they had to fight back if they had any hope of freedom. Whoever dies tonight will be because he decided they needed to fight. Even if the other students were thinking the same thing, no one decided to act until Blaise spoke to them. Even the Gryffindors seemed cowed after the constant torturing they suffered.

He sighs. He can't think about the fact the students— _kids—_ are most likely going to die tonight. He needs to focus on the battle.

He starts firing spell after spell at cloaked figures, dodging and shielding, depending on the curse sent his way.

Hannah Abbott falls after being hit with the sickly green curse, and he swallows the bile that wants to spew from his mouth.

He refocuses on the battle, determined to make it out of it alive.

To his left, he sees Astoria fall under the Crucio. The one firing the spell isn't a Death Eater, but Draco Malfoy, who seems to take satisfaction at Astoria's pain.

Blaise snarls at the blond and gets ready to launch an attack, but Daphne beats him to it.

She attacks Draco while shielding Astoria with her body.

Blaise joins in on the fight when Pansy joins Draco. It's two against two now, but Daphne's attention is split between the fight and her sister, worried because Astoria isn't standing up.

And that's why Daphne misses the killing curse coming from her left, from someone who isn't in their two-on-two battle, and she falls.

Blaise stops fighting and immediately falls to his knees next to the brunette beauty. "Daphne?" he whispers.

Draco and Pansy are momentarily shocked that Blaise stopped fighting, causing them to stop firing their own spells, but Draco recovers quickly.

"Well, well, well, Zabini. It looks you're all alone. Any last words?" he sneers mockingly.

Blaise doesn't cry even though his heart feels as if it's breaking. He no longer has the will to fight. The only girl he ever loved is dead. And the young girl she loved, the one she died to protect, isn't even moving.

What's the point of going on if Daphne and Astoria are gone from this world? There's isn't a point. And suddenly, death seems almost welcoming. It has to be better than this hellish place that Voldemort now rules.

He swallows. If he dies, he can be with Daphne for eternity, and that's all he really wants. He wants to take her in his arms and never let go.

He looks at Draco. "Even when I'm gone, I know the others won't ever stop fighting. Voldemort won't be in charge forever, and I hope they don't show you any mercy."

Draco glares at him and screams the words for the Killing Curse. And when it hits him, he falls to the ground, a smile on his face.

He's finally free.


End file.
